


Forever Alone

by remorseofthedead



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorseofthedead/pseuds/remorseofthedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's life changed for the better when he met Luffy. But happiness never lasts long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here I am again, at the park where we first met. You were so loud and cheerful, I hated it. But I found myself drawn to you all the same. Your goofy grin, your hideous bright red vest and that stupid straw hat that you would risk anything for. It was thanks to that straw hat that we met. You were playing tag with two people when a strong gust of wind blew the hat off your head. I watched in amusement as your chased that hat around, thinking how stupid you were for trying so hard to get a cheap hat back. But in my defense, you did run in to a tree, multiple times, and trip over a dog that I am pretty sure wanted to rip your throat out. But you just continued chasing it, yelling at the "stupid wind to give your treasure back." I felt kinda sorry for you, so when it came near me, I calmly lifted my arm and grabbed it. That was when you thanked me ecstatically and introduced yourself, before cheerful claiming that I would be your best friend forever. I calmly refused, and walked away, not even giving you a name.

For some reason, after that day I couldn't get you out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw your grinning face. It started driving me insane, so I went out for some fresh air. Somehow I ended up back at this park, I didn't really expect you to be here, but there you were, on the swings laughing joyously, though this time you were alone. Making up my mind, I take a deep breath and walk over, taking the swing next to your's. We swing in silence for awhile, I began to think that you didn't remember me. As I was getting ready to stand up, you turn to me with your ridiculously large grin and ask if I would like to go get something to eat with you, since you were starving and I was your best friend. Not being able to resist, and knowing I would regret it if I did, I agree with a nod, causing you to jump off the swing in excitement and begin dragging me down the road, talking a mile a minute. That day I found myself telling you everything, my name, my phone number, where I lived and everything about my life that had the least bit of importance.

Not long after that, you decided that I had to meet your other friends, no matter how much I protested. But I guess meeting them wasn't so bad, except that stupid love-cook. Everything he did just pissed me off. I hated his attitude, his curly-eyebrow, the fact that he continuously calls me 'Marimo' and especially the way he treats women. But, I can put up with him if it means that bright smile never leaves your face.

I'm not sure when it happened, but at some point I had fallen in love with you. It came as quite a shock to me, considering I hadn't loved anyone in many years, and the only other person I had ever loved was a woman. But there was no mistaking it, the happiness I feel when you smile at me, or put your arm around me, the tightness in my chest when I see you send someone else that bright smile or you hug one of the others, or the feeling that I would do anything, anything at all, that I had to do just to see you smile at me so brightly. I wasn't sure what to do with these feelings, I had never confessed to anyone before and there was no reason to believe you could ever feel the same way about me.

A couple of months past before I finally got the courage to confess to you. It was nothing romantic or anything. We had met at the park, like usual, and were sitting on the park bench eating ice cream. You made a mess like always, but for some reason, I just couldn't control myself. I leaned in, licking the ice cream from your cheek, before pulling away mortified. I quickly stood up and began walking away, but you jumped up and wrapped your arms tightly around me. You ask me what was wrong and if you had done something to make me angry. Laughing bitterly, I tell you that I was the one who did something wrong. When you still didn't let me go, I quietly told you that I was in love with you. You stared at me for a few seconds, before laughing loudly and saying that you loved me as well.

For the first time in quiet a few years, I felt happy. I had always had trouble making friends, let alone dating anyone. But now, all because of you, I had plenty friends and an amazing guy who loved me. My life was perfect, though meeting your brother and guardian was a little scary, especially when your brother threatened to roast me alive and your grandpa's 'fists of love' hurt like hell. But I knew you were worth any amount of pain and that no matter what threats he threw at me, I couldn't let you go, not for anything in the world.

When you moved in with me, I didn't think I could ever be any happier. But I was proven wrong a year later, when you agreed to marry me. It was a small wedding, just you, me, our friends and family, well your family, I don't really have family, unless you count Sensei. I was so nervous, but I tried my best to hide it. I was so afraid that you would realize how much better you could do and leave. But I didn't have to worry, the wedding went on without a single problem. My life was indeed perfect, there was nothing that I would want to change about my life.

Years later, when you told me that you had to leave for a few months, that you had to take a business trip across the country, I was devastated. I didn't want you to go, I still had this fear that you were too good to stay in my life. I had never been allowed such happiness. But, not wanting to appear weak or clingy, I let you go without a word. I go with you to the airport, you kiss me soundly and promise to be back in a couple of months…

A couple of months, Luffy. You promised.

Months passed…Seasons changed. But you still haven't arrived. Everyone else has given up on you. They say something must have happened to you. They moved on. But I can't do that Luffy. You were my entire world. I have nothing to move on to. So everyday, for the past five years I have sat here on this bench at the park where we first met, and I will continue sitting here until the day I see your grinning face once more. I will wait for you forever, Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have asked for Luffy's side of the story. So here it is.

The first day we met at the park was fate. I had been feeling down, my brother had just been killed, so my friends Usopp and Chopper were trying to cheer me up. It wasn't really working, but I pretended so that they wouldn't worry about me. We were running around, laughing when a strong gust of wind blew my hat off of my head. I immediately started chasing after it, demanding that the wind give it back. It was my treasure, a gift from the man I looked up to the most, the man that saved my life at the expense of his own arm. I chased it around for what felt like forever, when a muscular, tanned arm reaches out and easily captures it. I was slightly stunned when I saw you, you were the hottest man I had ever seen in my life. I smiled brightly at you, thanking you cheerfully, and declaring firmly that we were now best friends for ever, after introducing myself of course. You denied my request to be friends, walking away without even giving me your name. I was disappointed, and saddened, but not really all that surprised, I didn't have many friends after all. Especially not ones that were as cool, or good looking as you.

Even though I tried to push the events of that day to the back of my mind, I found myself thinking of you constantly; your piercing eyes, your odd green hair, your muscular, tanned skin. I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I found myself going to the park pretty much every day. I didn't really expect to see you again, but I hoped that I would. It happened a couple of weeks later. I was happily swinging, though I kept my eyes sharp so that I would know if you arrived. I was just getting ready to head out, to get some food, when I saw you. Your eyes landed on me, as I pretended not to notice. You stare for a few seconds before determinedly making your way over to me. You took the swing next to me in silence and began to swing. I stayed just as silent, not really sure what to say. But, as I saw the swing begin to slow and you bracing yourself to stand, I knew I had to do something. Turning towards you, I said the first thing that came to mind, which of course had to do with food. I waited tensely for you to brush me off like last time, but much to my shock and pleasure, you agreed to go to lunch with me. I smiled brightly, leaping off the swing and grabbing your arm, dragging you off to a cheap, but amazing restaurant. As we waited for the food to arrive, I started asking you a multitude of questions, not really expecting you to answer them. But you did. You told me everything I wanted to know, your name, address, phone number, job and hobbies.

Not long after that, I took you to meet the rest of my friends. You seemed to get a long pretty well with most of them. I realized right away that you and Sanji didn't really get along, with the insults and the fights that broke out constantly. But still, every time I asked you to hang out with us, you agreed without a second thought. Nothing had ever made me happier. This was around the time my feelings began to form to something more than a simple crush.

I didn't really know what to do with my feelings, or what they even meant. All I knew was that I was happiest around you, I loved your deep voice, your cocky attitude, your rare smile…everything. I couldn't think of a single thing I didn't like about you. My heart began racing every time I was around you, heat rushed to my face when ever we touched. I didn't know what was happening, so I decided to ask Usopp. He stared at me strangely for a little while before grinning broadly and declaring that I was in love. I had never been in love before…but I don't think I really mind it.

I had decided to try and hide my feelings, I had Usopp explain what exactly love meant and he told me all about relationships, and I knew that I would never be someone that you could ever fall in love with. But that was okay, as long as we stayed friends. We met at the park, like usual and you were nice enough to buy me an ice cream cone, or maybe you just wanted me to stop whining about how hot it was. I made a mess, like usual, and you suddenly leaned over and licked the ice cream from my cheek, causing me to giggle. I didn't really think anything of it, I had done that loads of times with my friends, but you suddenly stood up angrily and began walking away. Staring in shock, I stuffed the rest of the ice cream cone in my mouth and jumped up, wrapping my arms around. I timidly asked you what was wrong, and if you were mad at me. I didn't want you to hate me or be mad at me. That was the one thing I couldn't take. You laugh bitterly, turning around to face and quietly insist that you were the one who did something wrong. I hold tighter to you, shaking my head slightly. You let out a sigh, it sounded so sad and defeated that it broke my heart. But then, you softly said that you were in love with me. I stared at you in shock for a few seconds, not really believing my ears. I let out an excited and relieved laugh, before happily exclaiming that I loved you too.

I was so happy that we were together, it was like a dream come true. I was a little afraid for you to meet my family, so I ended up warning you before hand. I told you about Ace and his love of fire, and about grandpa and his 'fists of love'…I also found myself telling you about Sabo that day and how he had been killed days before we met. You assured me that nothing Ace or grandpa did would make you leave me, but I was still pretty nervous. My nerves only increased when Ace threatened to roast you for 'tainting his little brother' and you experienced grandpa's 'fists of love' for yourself. But despite that, you stayed with me.

A couple of years after we started dating, you asked me to move in with you, which I happily agreed to. It was one of the best days of my life…Until you asked me to marry you a year later. The ceremony was amazing. It was small and simple, with just our friends and family. I was really nervous and could barely sit still. I was terrified that something would happen, or you would decide that you didn't want to be with me anymore. But nothing happened, our ceremony went on perfectly.

A few years later, I got an important call. Before we met, right after Sabo's death, I had asked some friends to try and find out and track down who did it. They had finally come through. Calling into work, I took a couple of months off. That night, I told you I had to leave on a business trip for a couple of months. I knew you were sad at the news and I hate that I lied to you. But I knew you would either want to come with, and I couldn't risk that, or you would talk me out of going. You were the only person who could. You went with me to airport, I kissed you firmly and promised that I would be back in a couple of months. I always kept my promises.

But this time I couldn't.

I had underestimated him. Now, here I lay, in a foreign country, with a fake name and a fake I.D., my blood pooling out around me from the multiple shot wounds. I'm sorry Zoro. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry that we won't get to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I hope, that some how you find out what happen. That you don't think I abandoned you. That you are able to move on and be happy Zoro. I love you, Zoro. Now and forever.


End file.
